Love Is Never Terminal
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Kidnapped as a baby Nessie has spent her entire life not knowing who or what she truly is. Sick with terminal lung cancer Nessie believes the end is near. Until she meets the mysterious Cullen family. Who are they? Who is this strange Jacob kid and why isn't he after the most popular girl in school like every other boy is? What secrets has Edward been keeping for many years?
1. Life Sucks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Life Sucks**

 **Nessie's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a dog snoring softly in my ear. It was much better than the rude awakening that I usually got from my younger sister Riley. Then again Riley always slept in on Monday. Especially the first Monday after Summer break.

I sighed and got up slowly. Trying to be extra careful not to step on the cord that connected my oxygen tube to my oxygen tank. It wouldn't be unlike me to accidentally cause my own death by tripping over the cord, effectively disconnecting the machine, and causing myself to suffocate to death.

About two years I'd been diagnosed with lung cancer. Within six months my lungs had completely stopped working on their own. The only way I could breath is by permanently wearing this oxygen tube.

For years I'd always thought that I'd be the one to die before my parents did. They were my adoptive parents. They were my parents in every single way except blood. I was adopted when I was just a baby. My parents couldn't have any children of their own so they decided to adopt and they chose me. Three years later they adopted another baby girl. My sister Riley.

I heard the sound of a dog whimpering and when I turned around I saw Bandit standing right behind. Bandit was a husky that I received from a mysterious stranger named Edward Cullen when he was just a puppy three years ago.

The mysterious Edward Cullen. Bandit wasn't the first gift that I received from the stranger that I'd never met. When I was seven years old I woke up on Christmas morning and found a book that I'd been longing for under the Christmas tree. The gift tag said that it was from someone named Edward Cullen. At first I thought it was from my parents but they assured me it wasn't them.

Over the following years I'd received several gifts from the mysterious stranger. More books, a computer, money, a cellphone, and my greatest gift Bandit. What was even more interesting is that I hadn't told anyone that I'd been wanting a Siberian Husky for a long time. So when I walked out into the yard and found the eight week old puppy there I was beyond surprised and even a little scared as I always was when I found these gifts. But there he was with his AKC papers, immunization record, and even dog food and water bowls.

Bandit was the last gift that I received from the mysterious Edward Cullen and that was three years ago. We'd moved from Los Angeles, California to Denali, Alaska not long after I got Bandit.

Not long after we moved here I got diagnosed with terminal lung cancer. Yes it was terminal which meant that I was going to die. It was inevitable. I had always hoped that my parents would be at my side when I died. I thought they would always be there to comfort me and help me not be so scared.

Instead it was I who lost them. Lost them in a freak car accident just three months ago. I was a seventeen year old girl alone with terminal lung cancer. Well not totally alone I guess since I had my sister Riley. Riley was only fourteen years old. When our parents died I began taking care of her as best as I could.

Once I started cooking breakfast I heard Riley get up and come out.

"About time sleepy head we're going to be late for school,"

"Don't care," she said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"You don't even care that it's your first day of high school?"

"You always complain about it so why should I be excited?" she countered. "It's still just school after all,"

It was hard to counter that argument. I was starting my junior year and I just couldn't wait finish the last two years of the hell known as high school. I just hoped it was my graduation and not my death that would spell the end of school for me.

"Just hurry up and go get ready when you're done. We still have to go get our schedules,"

She rolled her eyes as she scarfed down her eggs.

I sighed. Little sisters. Can't live with them and can't live without them.

We barely made it out of the house time thanks to me pestering Riley to death. I groaned when I pulled into the parking lot and the first person I saw was Angie. I hoped to God that she wouldn't see me when I got out but of course luck wasn't on my side.

"Oh look the freak show is back and she's brought her little sister along this time," she laughed as did the rest of her friends.

I took extra care when I walked past Angie. She'd 'accidentally' disconnected my breathing tube from the oxygen machine way too many times. Something about me gasping for air brought her so much pleasure.

As I was walking toward the school I saw several new kids getting out of their cars. I sighed as they all stared at me. Probably wondering who the freak with the oxygen tank was because that's what everyone thought.

The way they were looking at me though was weird. It was like they knew me or something. It was kind of starting to freak me out.

Oh well. Time to start this stupid godawful day. Jesus Christ my life sucks!

 **Please Review**


	2. A Boy Named Jacob

**Chapter 2: A Boy Named Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

All the way to my locker I could feel several pairs of eyes boring holes into the back of my head. I grabbed the books and notes that I would need for my first period Biology class. Just as I was walking away I felt my books and binder being knocked out of my hands. Causing all of my notes and papers to go flying all over the place. Angie laughed as I struggled to bend down and pick up all of my stuff; clearly proud of what she considered her 'handiwork'.

"Here let me help you," said an unfamiliar voice that clearly belonged to a boy.

"I got it," I said as I started to pick up some of my stuff.

A warm hand instantly grabs my arm. My heart reached by skipping several beats. I just didn't know if it was because it was not natural for a human body to be so warm or because a guy was actually touching me. For the first time since our interaction started I looked up and actually looked at him. What I saw really made wonder what the hell was going on because that looked like him definitely did not look at me! He was tall. Extremely tall. Actually that was putting in mildly. He had to be over six feet tall at least. Probably close to seven feet. All I knew is that he completely dwarfed my five feet six inches. His beautiful russet colored skin only highlighted and brought more attention to his muscled and well toned body.

Simply looking at the boy, if one could even call him that, had me hyperventilating. Which was probably not a good thing when my lungs already sucked at being lungs as it was. Okay, its official boys were detrimental to my health! Or at least guys that looked like this one were!

"You okay there ma'am?" I shook my head. I'd been so busy gawking at this completely out of my league guy that he was able to pick up all my stuff for me without me even realizing it.

"I-yeah I'm fine," I said even though I was not fine at all.

"What's your name?"

"Renesmee," I answered. "Or Nessie as most people tend to call me,"

"Nice to meet you Nessie," he said as he shook my hand. "I'm Jacob. Anyway I'm new here and was wondering if you could help me find my way around?"

"Me?" I asked hoping I didn't sound as stupid as I thought I did.

"Yes you," he replied. "For example where is this Biology class with Mr. Tanner?" He asked as he showed me his schedule.

"Well lucky for you that's where I'm headed right now. Just follow me,"

He grinned widely. "Lucky for me indeed,"

Angie glared daggers at me as we walked right past her. I had noticed her watching our entire exchange and there was no doubt in my mind that she was beyond pissed that a guy like Jacob was paying attention to me instead of her. I think what grated on her nerves even more is knowing that she is that, thanks to her, Jacob and I had met in the first place.

We got to class about two seconds before the bell rang. There were only two seats left and they were in the back of the class. Somehow the idea of sitting next to Jacob made me even more nervous than he already made me.

When I looked around the classroom I recognized most of the students in my classroom having spent my entire high school career with them. There were only three faces that I didn't recognize and they were the ones that stood out the most with their golden eyes and pale skin. Two of them, a bronze haired boy and a smaller girl with brown hair and a heart shaped face, were sitting together about three rows in front of me. The second girl, a much shorter pixie like girl with spiky hair, sat in the front of the class.

When the teacher did roll call I learned that their names were Alice, Edward, and Isabella Cullen. Wait a minute? Cullen? Edward Cullen? Like the mysterious stranger that always left me gifts Edward Cullen? The boy instantly looked back at me looking slightly nervous.

Nah. I shook my head. It couldn't be the same Edward Cullen. I'd been getting gifts from the mysterious stranger since I was seven years old and this guy looked to be about the same age as me so it couldn't be him. Could it? No the name was probably just a coincidence.

Isabella glanced back at me several times as well. Each time looking like she was about to cry or something.

Then there was the other girl. Alice. She, along, with her brother Edward kept looking at me nervously. Though what had them two so on edge looking was beyond me. I know I'm weird and all and my oxygen tank attracts a lot of unwanted attention but did they all have to react so weirdly to me?

Since it was the first day our teacher decided not to assign us any work after all. So I pulled my favorite book, The Fault In Our Stars, out of my bag and started reading instead. I must've read this book about a hundred times already. I guess you could say that I'm as obsessed with this book as Hazel Grace is obsessed with An Imperial Affliction. I could relate to Hazel as well as she could relate to the character in her book. Like me she had lungs that sucked at being lungs and had to have an oxygen tank at all times. Only I didn't go to a support group or have an Augustus Waters in my life.

"What're you reading there?"A voice, Jacob's, suddenly asked.

"My favorite book," I showed him happily. "The Fault In Our Stars,"

"Is it good?"

"It's really good. You should read it. Unless you're not into sad romance stories-"

"I'll read it if you're willing to loan me your copy,"

"Why my copy in particular?"

"Because," he said with a wicked smile. "If I have your copy that means that I will have to give it back to you and that assures me that we will speak to each other again,"

"What makes you think I wouldn't have spoken to you regardless?"

He just smiled.

"Okay fine you can borrow my copy since you're so interested,"

"Thank you Nessie," he grabbed my hand and my heart had another audible reaction as did my breathing.

Angie looked like she was about ready to kill me. Again I wondered why Jacob would choose to talk to me over a girl like her. After all she was the most popular girl in school and a cheerleader. She was everything I wasn't.

As soon as class ended I got out of my seat as fast as I could. I accidentally bumped into someone who was as cold as ice.

"Oops I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay," I could tell that Isabella meant it. Her golden eyes rang with sincerity.

"You're Isabella right?"

"You could me mo-err Bella. Just Bella,"

"Nice to me you Bella. I'm Renesmee. Or just Nessie," she smiled in a way that reminded me of my mother which broke my heart.

Jacob seemed like a nice guy and Bella seemed like a nice girl. I wondered if the whole Cullen family was a nice as they were.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Alice looking at the two of us with an equal amount of nervousness. I mean they looked seriously worried. I hadn't met them yet but I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was up with those two!

 **Please Review**


	3. Fight

**Chapter 3: Fight**

 **Nessie's POV**

I slammed my locker door shut in anger. After being humiliated in Spanish class by my teacher and having the whole class laugh at me for simply mispronouncing a word I was not in the mood to be bothered. I didn't understand why Ms. Gonzales felt the need to humiliate and insult me. The only reason I was in her class in the first place is because I wanted to learn Spanish. Not because I already knew the language.

"Damn Ness whatever is going on there is no need to take it out on your locker now," Riley said as she snuck up behind me.

"Jesus Christ Riley you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She just laughed. I loved my sister, I really did, but she drove me absolutely insane sometimes!

"Sorry sis couldn't help myself. Seriously though what's going on?"

"Oh nothing," I said in my most sarcastic tone of voice. "I only just got humiliated in front of my whole Spanish class for mispronouncing a fucking word," It took all my strength to not yell my frustrations out loud.

"That doesn't sound like nothing," she replied. "Seriously that sounds pretty awful. If it were me I would go and complain on her,"

"Yeah I would do that if I felt there was even a chance that they'd believe me over a teacher,"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Oh Riley trust me it's just your first day of high school. You'll learn pretty quickly how things work at this school," I mumbled angrily.

Riley sighed. "Come on Ness let's just go get something to eat and relax because I don't about you but I'm starving,"

I snorted. Relax at lunch time in high school? Impossible at this school but I was hungry to so I couldn't really argue that point. The cafeteria was already halfway full by the time that we got there. After paying for our food we went and sat at a table by ourselves. I never really did have much in the way of friends even back when we lived in California. The only difference is that my fellow classmates at least left me alone back when in California. Not so much here though. Ever since I moved here it was like I had a permanent sign attached to my body that said _Attention all bullies: Freak Alert!_

"Hey Riley shouldn't you be sitting with your friends or something?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "All of my friends moved remember? The only freshmen I know are the kids that I never hung out with in middle school,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah that's why I'm sitting here with you,"

"How exactly are you supposed to make friends your age that way?"

"Ha ha that's funny coming from you," she laughed. "Because you're surrounded by a ton of friends yourself,"

I just gave my sister the look of death. Her only response was a shrug.

"Who are those kids over there that keep staring at us?"

I looked over where Riley indicated. The six inhumanely beautiful golden eyed family known as the Cullens were watching us. Including Jacob who was inhumanly beautiful in his own way. The family of seven seemed entirely focused on my sister and I.

"The Cullens," I simply said as I turned my back to them and faced Riley. "They're new here. One of them is named Edward Cullen,"

"I thought so. I would remember seeing faces like theirs if I had come across them in town,"

"Wait did you say Edward Cullen? Like that mysterious stranger Edward Cullen that you never met but would leave you gifts Edward Cullen?"

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence,"

"Yeah but it's kind of weird. The names Edward and Cullen aren't exactly common names that you hear all the time,"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Alice get very anxious while the rest of his family looked at him with odd expressions on their faces. Then they refocused their attention on me. Weird. It almost seemed like all of them, Jacob included, could hear everything we were saying despite the fact they were on the complete opposite side of the cafeteria.

"Who is that girl over there she looks really mean?" Riley asked as she quietly pointed out Angie.

"The queen bitch of this school," I sighed. "Seriously be careful around her,"

"Why?"

"Because she's horrible that's why,"

"Wait is that the Angie you're always complaining about? The one who's even gone as far as to purposely disconnect your breathing tube?"

"Yes that's her,"

Her fists balled in anger. "You know how I want to be lawyer when I'm older?"

"Yes," I said wondering where she was going with this.

"Well I've done a lot of research on crime already and I'm pretty sure you could press charges against her for attempted murder,"

"Oh come on-"

"I'm serious Nessie!" my sister half yelled. "Everyone knows that without your breathing machine you'll die and she goes and purposefully disconnects it just to-"

"Oh look at what we have here,"

I felt my blood run cold. We'd been so wrapped up in our conversation that neither one of us noticed Angie approaching.

"The Loch Ness Loser and her loser of a baby sister,"

I could already feel my heart rate rising.

"Seriously your parents probably drove off of that bridge just to get away from you freak shows,"

I was seriously close to losing it.

"I know looking at your ugly faces me want to go kill myself,"

"Will you just shut up already," I said as I stood up and faced her. "Look I don't know what your problem is with me but leave my sister out of it!"

Angie looked angry. Extremely angry. I didn't give a crap though. Mess with me all you want but leave Riley out of it.

I suddenly felt the oxygen being cut off from my lungs. I realized why right away. This time it was Angie's best friend Lizzie that did it. She'd stepped on my oxygen cord causing it to disconnect from the machine. I could already feel the dizziness setting in as I gasped for breath that I couldn't draw in.

Riley went and hit Lizzie. Then Angie and Lizzie started fighting my sister. Punching her and hurting her. All while I tried to reconnect my machine before I could pass out and die from lack of oxygen.

Nobody did anything though. Most of the other students had just taken out their phones and started recording the whole thing. Nobody cared to help.

That is until I saw the Cullens marching over here. Being led by a very pissed off looking Bella and a Jacob that was shaking so hard I thought he was going to explode into a million pieces.

Uh oh.

 **Please Review**


	4. Unfair Punishment

**Chapter 4: Unfair Punishment**

 **Nessie's POV**

I could feel the dizziness from the lack of oxygen getting to me. Making it really hard for me to concentrate enough to reconnect my machine.

I heard lots of screaming going on in the background but at that moment I didn't care what was going on. All I knew is that nobody cared enough to help me. They all just sat there and recorded the whole thing.

Then, all of a sudden, I could feel the air entering my lungs again.

"It's okay Nessie. You're going to be okay," I heard Bella's voice say. Cold arms embraced me as I continued to take deep breaths. Giving my body the oxygen it desperately needed.

"What-I mean you helped me?"

"I couldn't just sit back and do nothing like everyone else here," I could hear the anger rising in her voice.

I looked at Bella and she looked beyond pissed off. She was about to say something when the principal and several of the staff members came in.

"What is going on here?!" Principal Peterson roared.

"It was Renesmee sir," Lizzie sniffled. "Her and her sister just started attacking us for no reason and then the Cullens joined and-"

"That's a lie!" Bella shouted back angrily. "They were taunting Nessie and Riley and then this girl-"Bella pointed to Lizzie "went and purposefully disconnected Nessie's breathing machine,"

"No she didn't!" Angie yelled. Bella's eyes suddenly turned black and I could see that she was about to completely lose it.

"Yes she did!" Jacob yelled. His body still shaking so hard that I was sure he'd explode. "Ask any of these people here what happened. These people that just sat back and did nothing, simply recording the whole thing instead! They're witnesses!"

"Enough!" Our principled yelled. "Renesmee, Riley, and all of you Cullens come with me now,"

"Why am I getting in trouble when I did nothing wrong?!" I shouted once we were in his office.

"You were involved in a fight-"

"She was not involved in the fight," Edward said. "In fact the whole time she was gasping for breath because her breathing machine, that she desperately needs, was disconnected,"

"Mr. Cullen we will get to the bottom of this but right now appropriate disciplinary action must be taken. I'm sorry but you're all suspended for the next two days,"

"What?" we all said at the same time. "Since its your first offense we will keep it at that but keep in mind that next time this happens I won't be so lenient,"

"Suspended?" Jacob fumed. "And those two stupid girls don't get any punishment at all when they're the ones that started the whole thing?!"

At that point everyone in the Cullen family started getting really upset and stating that we'd done nothing wrong and it should be Lizzie and Angie facing more than just a suspension for what they'd done to me but principal Peterson wasn't hearing it. How Lizzie and Angie could get off scratch free while we faced suspension was beyond me.

Riley and I left his office feeling nothing but pure rage.

"Suspended?" Riley said. "We did nothing wrong and we get suspended. Sure I was the one who started punching but that was because of what she did to you,"

"It's okay Riley. I'm not even shocked honestly. He always believes them automatically and never listens to a word anyone says about them," I slammed my car door hard in anger.

"Why? That's not right,"

"I don't know but that's the way it's always been. Those two are his favorite students for some reason,"

"But-"

"Look Riley it's better to just get used to it and just stay away from them. Try not to get into fights or provoke them or anything,"

We didn't say another word the rest of the way home. As soon as we walked through the door Bandit walked right on up to us and started licking us to death and wagging his tail like crazy. That at least brought a smile to our faces. Only an overexcited dog could cheer us up in times like these. That husky never ceased to amaze me.

I threw myself down on the couch in frustration. It was times like this I wish I had some booze in the house to distress me. I'd be lying if I said I'd never had alcohol before in my life. In fact ever since my parents died I'd started buying to help numb the pain. It's not like I was going to live to be 21 anyway so might as well enjoy it now since no one ever asks for my ID anyway around here.

Much like no one cared that two kids and a dog were living alone anyway. I was sure people knew but didn't care to report it to the department of children and family services. We were okay with that because we didn't want to get separated. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Riley or Bandit if the government ever found out.

"Oh great!" Riley suddenly screamed effectively scaring the crap out of me and causing me to knock over the bowl of chips I'd just gotten myself. Bandit started eating everything as soon as it hit the floor.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"We're on YouTube that's what!" Riley shook in anger. "Me getting the crap beat out of me, you almost dying on the floor, and the Cullens confronting Angie and Lizzie. It's all on YouTube now! It's already been viewed a thousand times,"

"Great just what we need. To be YouTube sensations," I sighed.

"That's it. My life is over. I'll never get into law school now,"

"Yeah you will Riley. You're a smart girl. I'll doubt they'll let one incident like this bar you from admissions,"

"I hope you're right and this doesn't ruin things," she said. "It's just so unfair,"

"I know," I said as I continued rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat only to come up empty.

"YouTube," she muttered. "I can't believe this,"

"Look Riley why don't you just forget about the whole thing for a little while and let's get out of here. Looks like we need to run some errands because there's no food. Not even Bandit has food," I added that last part when I realized that even my dog didn't have food.

"Forget about it," she muttered. "She wants me to forget about the fact that a video of my ass getting kicked and her nearly passing out is circulating online,"

"Come on Riley lets just go," I headed out the door and my sister and dog both followed. I wasn't going to take my dog but he wasn't having it. He waited patiently for me to open the backseat for him to jump in.

Riley's mood did not improve at all when we hit the road. Can't say that I felt any different though. I just didn't outwardly show it as much.

I told my sister to wait in the car with Bandit when we got to the grocery store. I'd only be a few minutes anyway. She didn't mind as she was still so badly bruised that she didn't want people to see her anyway.

I swear I felt as though people were watching me the moment I stepped out of my car. As if they'd seen the video and knew it was me. I was sure it was just my imagination though.

I walked through the grocery store in a total rush. Just eager to get what I need and get out.

"Whoa I'm so sorry," I said after accidentally crashing into someone. When I saw the woman I knew that she was a Cullen right away just because of the golden eyes and pale skin that she had. She looked older than than the new kids at my school so I assumed that this was their mother.

"It's okay," she said. "Wait you're Renesmee right?"

"Yeah how'd you know that?"

"I saw the video of you and my kids earlier. I'm Esme by the way," she said warmly.

I was too embarrassed by the fact that she'd seen the video. I wondered what I'm Earth she could possibly be thinking about me right now.

"Nice to meet you. I've got to go though. My sister and my dog are waiting for me in the car," I left before she could say anything else.

I threw all kinds of items in my cart. Cereal, meat, bread, dog food, and even two cases of Corona.

I'd made it all the way to the cashier without any incident. Of course my good luck wouldn't last long though.

"Declined?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry ma'am your card didn't go through," the cashier looked at me sympathetically.

"I'll try another one," I said as I inserted my debit card.

I looked at the signature pad and saw that it was declined as well. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. After our parents died we didn't have any money coming in anymore and no one wants to hire a sick kid like me. I'd been an authorized user and my mom's credit card and I pretty much maxed out that card. The little money I had in my checking account had all been used up.

So I literally couldn't afford anything anymore. I had stopped chemotherapy because treatment was way too expensive and we needed the money for more important things like food and water. Now it was official that I couldn't even afford that anymore. What was I going to do?

"I'll take care of it," a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Esme Cullen standing there smiling at me warmly.

"Just add my stuff to it and I'll take care of it," she said to the cashier. "Except for the beer. Isn't it store policy to card anyone purchasing alcohol especially when it's obvious that it's a teenager doing the purchasing?"

Esme looked at me disapprovingly and I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay ma'am," the cashier replied nervously.

"Thanks but you don't have to do this,"

"I want to help you Nessie,"

"Well, um, thanks but I don't know how to repay you for your kindness,"

"It's okay Nessie. But why don't you and your sister join my family and I for dinner? The kids have told my husband and I a lot about you and we'd like to get to know more about you,"

"Really?"

"Of course. We're just five minutes away. You could even bring your dog so you don't have to go all the way back home,"

Wow it seemed like ever member of the Cullen family I met was highly interested in me and I really didn't understand why. I was just a freak that repelled most people so why did I have the opposite affect on them?

Nevertheless I agreed to it anyway.

 **Please Review**


	5. Cullen Family

**Chapter 5: Cullen Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

"We are going where?" my sister asked in disbelief when I told her what had happened inside of the grocery store.

"We've been invited to dinner at the Cullen house," I rolled my eyes as I repeated what I had just said.

"But why?" she asked in shock. "I mean what is it with this family? Why are they so interested in us?"

I shrugged. "Your answer is as good as mine I guess. Maybe just because they're new here they just want to make friends or something," I shrugged again as I punched the address Mrs. Cullen had given me into GPS.

"I think its just odd and I mean very odd,"

I didn't say anything but the truth was that I found it very odd as well.

The house, if one could even call it that, was not to far away from the grocery store. It was just on the outskirts of town. Riley and I stared it an awe for a few minutes because the so-called 'house' looked more like a mansion then anything. I mean this thing was huge! It had to be at least three stories tall for sure. I could only imagine what this beauty looked like on the inside. Just by looking at the outside of this house I could see that this was clearly a family that had money to spare.

Just looking at this place made me feel intimidated and a little out of place. I mean I didn't even have enough money to buy groceries just now and yet the new kids in town live in a place like this. Even my sister looked slightly uncomfortable. Only Bandit didn't seem to have any qualms with it as he eagerly ran to the front door before we could even move two steps.

I could almost feel my heart jump out of my chest as I walked toward the front door. I had barely knocked on it twice when someone opened the door. A young man with blond hair. In his early 20s at least. Which made me wonder how it was possible for him to have teenage children. Now that I really thought about it Esme didn't look that much older than him either which really made me wonder how it was possible for them to have teenage children.

"You must be Renesmee and Riley. My wife told me that you two would be coming over for dinner. I'm Carlisle," he smiled at us warmly as he shook each of our hands.

"Yeah um to nice to meet you," I said slightly nervously, still feeling out of place.

Bandit barked excitedly. Eager to get in and start exploring this strange new place he tried to push his way past us.

"Sorry," I said as I attempted to restrain him by holding onto his collar. "He gets really excited sometimes,"

"Oh don't worry about it. Why don't you all come in and make yourself comfortable. Its going to be awhile before dinner is ready,"

"Nessie?!" Bella shouted as she appeared out of nowhere and nearly crushed me against her stone cold body. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother might've ran into her at the store a little while ago while all of you were out," Carlisle explained as he appeared behind me. "and invited her and her sister over to dinner. We didn't get a chance to warn you all ahead of time,"

"I hope we're not intruding or anything," Riley spoke up.

"Nonsense kids you're not intruding on anything," Carlisle stated firmly. "You're both welcomed here,"

"Is that your dog?" Bella asked, sounding mystified when she pointed out Bandit who kept sniffing her curiously

"Yeah sorry about him. He likes to meet new people. Finds them fascinating. His name is Bandit by the way,"

"Interesting," she looked down at the dog who would not leave her alone for some reason.

Bella noticed our uneasiness and made us both feel welcomed right away. Something about her personally made me feel comfortable. Maybe it was just her personality that invited me in.

"I hope you both are doing okay after what happened earlier,"

"Oh don't worry Bella. We're doing okay. Are you guys doing okay? I'm sorry you all got so wrapped up in this mess. A little piece of advice though its better not to cross those girls. Trust me,"

She stopped so suddenly, so fast, that I actually walked right into her. Her body was so hard that it actually caused me to stumble backwards. She caught me before I could trip.

"No Nessie. It's those girls that should not cross me and they have already done that,"

"What?" Riley asked before I had the chance to.

"They simply cannot get away with what they've done. You do realize that they could've killed you right?!" she looked angry all over again.

"It doesn't matter," I said. "They always get away with it,"

"Yes it does," Riley said. "Nessie I don't understand why you just don't go to the police station and press charges or something. I mean they can't just keep doing that to you or one day they might actually succeed and there is no going back from that. We already lost our parents. I can't lose you to,"

"Nessie I agree with your sister one hundred percent. You need to say something,"

"Thanks but I'd rather avoid all that drama,"

Bella and Riley shook their heads in disapproval. Bella looked downright upset by my decision but it was my decision to make and who was she to judge anyway? Nobody said anything for the minute but I cold tell that Bella was just simmering in anger and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was going through her mind right now.

I sat down on the couch and Bandit immediately jumped on me and laid down on my lap. I massaged his head softly.

"So you lost your parents?" Bella asked when she looked somewhat calmer.

"Yeah," I said. "We lost them in an accident a few months ago,"

"So who do you live with?"

"Nobody," Riley answered.

Carlisle scared the crap out of me when he appeared out of nowhere and asked "What do you mean that you don't live with anyone?"

"Unless Bandit here counts its just my sister and I," I answered.

"Wait a minute doesn't anyone know about your living situation?"

"No," Riley spoke really fast. "and we'd rather keep it that way,"

I sighed. "I'm pretty sure that the school knows but they don't say anything,"

"Don't you have other family?"

"No,"

"So you two are living alone even though you are both underage and have no one to take care of you?"

"We manage," I said. "If children services ever found out we would get separated and we don't want that to happen so its better just to keep it a secret," I was starting to get nervous. I hoped that the Cullens would not be the ones to report us and then Riley and I both get shipped off to God only knows where.

Carlisle was about to say something when Esme called us in for dinner. The delicious smelling lasagna made my stomach growly. It had been awhile since we had a good home cooked meal like that. I wasn't much of a cook myself but I was still learning.

To my surprise Riley and I were the only ones eating. Bella, Carlisle, and Esme all decided to pass on the food. When I asked why they simply said that they were not hungry. I remembered how the Cullen kids wouldn't eat at school either. Something I thought was strange at the time and now found to be even stranger.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked when I realized the rest of the family had yet to appear.

"Hunting," Bella said.

"Yes, wait no! I mean-" Bella blabbered on nervously as if she had just said something she shouldn't have.

"Hey I don't judge. Our meat has to come from somewhere?" I said as I grabbed a forkful of lasagna and shoved it in my mouth.

"Meat, yes, that's right,"

I looked at her curiously. What else could she have possibly meant? I'm all for hunting for food. Hunting for fun was a definite no in my book but hunting for the purposes of eating was perfectly fine.

"So Nessie why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Esme asked quickly as if she was trying to spare Bella from having to explain something.

"Well there is nothing much to say really. I was adopted when I was a baby as was Riley. We lived in California all of our lives. Well until we moved here three years ago anyway,"

"You were adopted?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah,"

"Have you two ever thought about trying to find your biological families?" Bella asked.

"No and why would I? If my family didn't want me back than why the hell would they want me now?" I could hear the bitterness in my own voice. I'd never understood why my family would get rid of me like that in the first place. "Knowing that I was unwanted by the woman carried me and gave birth to me is enough to make me never want to look for her or my any other member of my family,"

Bella took a deep, shaky, breath. She looked like she was about to cry though I had no idea why. I didn't know what it was that caused her to get so upset all of a sudden. I didn't like it and I wanted to comfort her though I had no idea even how to.

The tension in the room broke when Bandit jumped up and grabbed the remaining piece of lasagna off of my plate and I ate it. I laughed and so did they.

"There is a reason I named him Bandit. He loves to steal things. Particularly food," I giggled.

"How long have you had him?" Bella asked.

"Three years now," I said. "He was a gift from someone named Edward Cullen,"

The cup Bella had been holding exploded in her hands. I could feel everyone staring at me at the exact same time.

"What did you say?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh ever since Nessie was seven years old she's been receiving gifts from some mysterious stranger named Edward Cullen,"

"It's true," I added. "Never met the guy or anything but I would just wake up in the morning and suddenly find gifts from him. Like money, books, an iPhone, and Bandit here. He left me a note once to but I lost it. However I did take a picture of it and I still have it on my phone,"

"Can I see?" Bella demanded more than asked.

"Uh, sure," I unlocked my phone, found the picture, and handed it over to her. Her hands shook so badly when she read it that I was surprised that she didn't drop the phone and break it. She showed it to Carlisle and Esme who looked equally shocked.

"I'm going to send this to myself if you don't mind Nessie,"

Before I could even say anything though she had already done it.

We all heard several voices enter the house around the same time. Edward being one of them. However when he noticed me there he got really quiet and nervous much like he had at school.

"Nessie, Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but is it alright if you both leave already?" Carlisle asked politely. "and Edward? I think we need to talk right now. There are several things you need to explain once they're gone,"

Edward was so white looking all of a sudden that he could pass for a ghost now.

 **Please Review**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed**

 **Edward's POV**

If I were human I was sure that I would've had a heart attack and died from the fear that I felt coursing through my body. If I didn't die surely I would've fainted just out of fear alone. I couldn't remember the last that I felt so much fear before. Never in a million years could I have guessed that this day was coming. Not even Alice foresaw what was to come. Even though I didn't need her physic abilities to know that the outcome was not going to be pretty at all.

Her birth surprised us all as we never thought it was possible for vampires to reproduce but there she came. Our little baby girl. Our little Nessie. She didn't show any sign of having any vampire traits in her. As far as we knew her human genetics were the dominant genes in her. Everyone loved and adored her to pieces. We would do anything to protect this pint sized human girl that had been bestowed upon us. Even Jacob who I wanted to tear to pieces the moment he imprinted on my daughter. The only reason that I didn't is because my wife stopped me from killing the mutt.

Everything was going perfectly until one night everything changed. The family desperately needed to go hunting so Bella and I decided to leave Renesmee with Jacob for the night. Bella didn't trust anyone but our family and Jacob to watch over our little angle. While that idiot of a mutt was sleeping someone broke into his house and stole Nessie. How I didn't murder Jacob Black that night I still don't completely understand. How that idiot could simply fall asleep when he was supposed to be taking care of Nessie still makes me angry when I think about it to this very day!

As a family we went crazy looking for our baby girl. We'd searched everywhere we could think of for her. Canada, the entire United States, Mexico, Central America, and South America but we could not find her anywhere. It was as if she'd simply vanished without a trace. Bella nearly went crazy with worry all these years. If it weren't for the family she might've gone crazy.

Then one day, about seven years after Nessie was stolen from us, I was on a solo hunting trip in California when I came across a very familiar scent. I froze on the spot. Could it possibly be her? After so many years of worrying and searching non stop for her was it possible that I was about to find her? It couldn't be. Could it? Her scent was exactly the same. It hadn't changed a bit in all these years. I tracked it down to a house where I saw two little girls playing together in their backyard. One of them had my bronze hair color and Bella's chocolate brown eyes. Looking at her I knew that she'd be about the same age as my daughter would be. Right away I knew that this was her. It couldn't be just a mere coincidence that she had the same scent as my daughter as well as my hair color and Bella's eyes. This was her. This was really her.

For several days I planned on how I would get to her. How I would bring her home with me. Except there was one problem. She already had a family. She had two parents and a sister whom she loved dearly. I didn't know she came to be with this family and I never would find out how she came to be with them. But, she loved them and they loved her. How could I just rip her away from everyone she loved and take her home to a family she didn't even remember? What would that make me?

As painful as it was I left without her but it would not be the last time that I would see her. I kept returning in secret. Leaving her gifts and a handwritten note once. I wanted her to know my name even if that was all that she could ever know about me. I wanted her to have a piece of me no matter how small that piece was. Even more importantly though I wanted to check on her every now and then and see how she was doing. I wanted to make sure that she was still happy, loved, and well cared for.

I never told my family that I found Nessie despite the fact that their worries for her only grew as they lost more and more hope each year.

Every time I was going to visit Nessie I went under the pretense of wanting to go hunting by myself. Which my family thought was odd but they never questioned it.

The only person who knew my secret was Alice and that was because she saw my true intentions the first time I lied about wanting to go on a solo hunting trip.

As soon as I told her the whole truth she wanted to go straight to the family and tell them everything. The only way I could stop her was by way of bribery. I'd promised to pay her ten million dollars a month as long as my secret remained a secret.

She used the money I'd given her to start a highly successfully clothing line. The money from her clothing line combined with the ten million dollars I've been giving her every month for the past ten years was enough to keep her very happy and quiet.

I thought everything had been perfectly planned to keep this secret for the rest of the eternity. I never prepared for the day my secret would be exposed. Yet here I am now. Right before Carlisle, Esme, and Bella. All waiting for my explanations on how it was possible for Nessie to have been receiving gifts from an Edward Cullen for years. Without them even saying anything I knew that was exactly what this conversation was going to be about.

God how I wished I would've used a fake name and never written a note right now!

I could feel everyone, Jacob included, staring at me. Awaiting what I had to say.

"Son how is it possible that my granddaughter has been receiving gifts from you for years?"

I shifted my weight nervously from my right foot to my left.

"I don't know where to begin,"

"How about the truth," Esme suggested sternly. "What's going on here?"

I glanced at Bella which was a huge mistake but she never looked more like a predatory animal ready to pounce then she did right then and there.

I took many deep unnecessary breaths to steady my nerves. I looked at Jasper for assistance but he made it very clear that he was not going to help me. That I deserved to feel everything I was feeling right now.

"Ten years ago I came across her scent when I was in California,"

There that was it. I'd said it. Confessed the one truth that I never thought I'd confess.

"You what?!" Bella roared. "You found our daughter ten years ago and didn't say anything?!"

"I couldn't," I simply said.

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Carlisle's voice was laced with anger which really scared me because he never got upset about anything!

"She already had a family. I couldn't-"

"So you decided it to keep it a secret from me, her MOTHER, that you'd found her and knew where she's been this whole time?!"

"Edward how could you?" Esme sounded like she was about to cry. It was clear that I'd disappointed her.

"She has a family by that time. I couldn't just take her away from them-"

"She was stolen from her real family!"

"Only because of that idiot of a mutt! If he wouldn't have fallen asleep while he was supposed to be taking care of Nessie she would've never been kidnapped in the first place!"

Next thing I know Jacob is coming at me full force with nothing but pure rage coursing through his body. He'd grabbed me and slammed me into the wall so hard that the wall cracked.

"Don't you dare try to turn this around you filthy bloodsucker!" I could feel his hot breath practically on my face. "I admitted my mistake! I've regretted it every single day since the day it happened! Blamed myself for it every single day! But I never once tried to hide the truth from everyone!"

Jacob threw me so hard that I crashed into another wall. My family didn't even try to intervene. I guess they felt I had it all coming.

"How could you do this to me Edward!" Bella screamed as she punched me across the face.

The rest of the family remained speechless externally but internally I was being assaulted from everyone. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Everyone.

"Edward I don't and will never understand how you could keep this secret from us. We all love her. You know that we've never stopped looking and worrying about her all these years and yet you chose to remain silent. Why?"

Bella turned to Alice who looked very scared. "How did you not know what he was doing? Didn't you have any visions about what he was up to?"

"No,"

"Yes she did,"

"No Edward please don't!" Alice begged.

"No Alice if I'm getting discovered so are you and the part you played in this,"

"What are you talking about son?"

"Edward please don't-"

"Alice had a vision of what I was about to do the very first time I went to visit Nessie and leave her a gift. When I told Alice the truth she wanted to go tell you all right away,"

"Why didn't you?!" Bella's voice was laced with venom and anger as she addressed a terrified looking Alice.

"Tell them Alice. Tell them how you've been accepting ten million dollars every month for the past ten years in exchange for secrecy. Tell them that's how you were able to start your clothing line. Tell them how your success was all because of our mutual secret,"

Nothing but pure chaos erupted. Jacob exploded into a wolf and went into full on attack mode. He and Bella both raced to kill Alice and I first.

For the first time in my life I was actually afraid that I was going to die. It looked like Jacob would win when he got to me first and ripped off my arm with his strong canine teeth.

 **Please Review**


	7. Wolf

**Chapter 7: Wolf**

 **Nessie's POV**

"That was certainly odd," Riley had said as soon as we got in the car. "First they were all eager to have us over for dinner but then it seemed like they couldn't wait to get rid of us or something,"

I nodded my head in disagreement. "I don't think it was that. I think it was something else. It sounded like something urgent suddenly came up and that's why they asked us to leave. They seemed like genuine, nice people. So I don't know but honestly I get the feeling that it was something else entirely,"

What I didn't mention was how odd I thought it was the way they reacted when I mentioned my dog was a gift from someone named Edward Cullen. Maybe I was just crazy and I completely imagined their strange reaction and that was why I didn't want to bring it up. I still strongly believed that it was all some strong crazy coincidence that their Edward happened to have the exact same name that my gift giver did. I mean the guy had to be about the same age as me. So there was no way it could've been him all these years. Right?

I sighed dramatically as I slammed the door behind me. All of this thinking and trying to put impossible puzzle pieces together in my head was enough to give me a migraine. I opened my science textbook and then slammed it shut right away. It was the first day of school and we already had assigned reading to do but the way I was feeling meant that I was in no mood to do it.

It wouldn't be the first time I've blown off homework. Its not like I was going to go to college anyway. I'd be lucky if I even lived to graduation at this point. I'd stopped chemotherapy right after my parents died because I couldn't afford the costly treatment I'd been receiving. Lung transplant? Forget it. Dying was the cheapest option that I had. After all it was free to leave this world behind forever. Unless one counted funeral cost anyway.

I went to bed earlier than usual that night. My body had already had enough for the day. These days I'd been tiring out earlier than what was usual for me. I attributed it all to the cancer. It took a heavy toll on my body in a lot of ways. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke suddenly when I heard a noise out in the distance. Bandit stood up on the bed looking around in high alert. Then I heard it again only this time I was able to make out the sound much more clearly. It was the sound of a wolf howling outside. It sounded a lot closer than it had the first time. Bandit startled me when he howled back.

I got up rapidly and threw my coat and slippers on. I quickly opened up the safe and grabbed the gun that I kept for protection. It used to belong to my father before he passed and now it was mine.

"What's that noise?" I heard Riley ask. "It sounds like an animal or something,"

"It sounds like howling so I think its a wolf," I answered in a low voice. "Just stay here and be careful in case it decides to attack or something,"

I rolled my eyes when my sister followed me. Of course she'll only listen to me the day pigs fly.

I looked around and then I spotted it. The shape of an enormous animal in the distance. I was sure it was a bear despite the fact that I was one hundred percent sure that it had been a wolf I heard earlier. The bear started running toward us fast and I shot at. The animal yelped and froze when the bullet made contact. He got over the shock and ran toward me again. I was stunned when I realized that it was in fact a wolf. Not a bear but a wolf. A huge ass wolf that looked like it had been pumped full of steroids.

I shot the massive creature for the third time in a row and that did not deter him one bit. Instead of running inside the house, locking the door, and calling animal control like any sane person would do I remained rooted to the spot. In shock, no, in awe, of this beautiful massive animal as he limped toward me. Odd he didn't look injured. It didn't make sense I had shot the wolf three times but he wasn't bleeding. However he was limping. Why did I care exactly? Shouldn't I have been locked away safely inside the house by now calling someone and telling them there's a reddish brown wolf the size of a horse out here ready to attack?

I was about to shoot again when something in the way the wolf looked at me stopped me. He seemed too majestic too beautiful to be real. His eyes looked far too intelligent to belong to an animal. He limped over to me slowly and nuzzled me gently. He licked my face a few times and I laughed.

I ran my hands through his fur as he leaned his head against my body. He nudged me right in the chest where my biggest tumor was and he whimpered sadly. Tears as big as baseballs fell from his eyes. Which made me start crying.

I couldn't believe that I had such a creature such as himself. I could see now that he wasn't dangerous. My gut instinct told me the exact opposite actually.

"Wow he's huge," Riley said from inside the house. "Biggest Wolf I've ever seen. Seriously I didn't think wolves could get that big,"

"He's beautiful,"

"Okay Ness come on now before you freeze to death out there,"

I rolled my eyes at my sister. "Freezing to death is the least of my worries. It's probably a less painful way to go then the way I'm going right now,"

Suddenly the wolf started growling and pushing me until I got up. Then he kept on pushing me until he had gotten me inside the house.

I peeked outside waiting to see if the wolf would leave. Instead he laid down, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep on the front porch. I got one of the spare blankets from the closet and draped it over his body. He didn't even budge an inch.

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I didn't have a lot of energy in my body and then there was the pain. I had my good days and my bad and unfortunately it looked like today would be one of the bad ones.

I got up slowly and made my way to the living room. I looked outside the window and smiled a little to see the wolf still sleeping outside completely covered in the blanket I'd given him.

"Guess we're not going to school today?"

"Oh damn did I seriously oversleep?!"

"It's 8:30 and we're still in pajamas so I'd say we both did,"

"Oh crap. Ah well I don't feel good anyway so I probably wouldn't have even gone but I could've taken you at least,"

"That's alright Ness," she said. "I should've put my own alarm on,"

I was quiet as I made breakfast that morning. Toast, sausage, and eggs. I even made an extra big piece to feed our unexpected guest outside.

When I opened the door he was still asleep. I rubbed him gently until he opened one eye. When he saw what I was holding he became wide awake.

I laughed. All you canines are the same when it comes to food I guess. The wolf started licking my face to death.

He suddenly stood up. Ears erect like he was on high alert or something. He took off into the woods but he didn't go very far. I could see him watching me as he hid in the woods.

I was just about to go inside when I saw a car coming our way which was strange because people didn't usually travel over here.

I froze when the car parked and a man got out and started walking toward me.

"Are you Renesmee Hale?"

"Yes," I answered. "Who are you?"

"Hi Renesmee I'm Mr. Watson. I'm from the department of children services. It's come to our attention that you and your sister Riley are both underage and living alone. Is this correct?"

"Who told you?"

The man smiled. "It seems you have a guardian angel at school young lady. Your friend Angie informed her parents that you'd mentioned living alone. So we were immediately called in to investigate. Is this true?"

This could not be happening. How the hell did Angie know anything?! I'd been so careful not to hide the fact that we lived alone! She of all people had to find out!

This seriously could not be happening. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the wolf watching us intensely.

"Your silence confirms it," he spoke. "Do you have any living relatives at all,"

"We an aunt in Rochester, New York but she doesn't want us. She told us from that very beginning," I said sadly. My aunt was a single mom of two kids and she made it very clear that my sister and I were a burden she could not handle. So she just pretended we didn't exist.

"If that's the case than we will by to pick up you and your sister today at 4pm-"

"What?"

"Minors such as yourselves cannot live without a legal guardian. You don't have a choice in the matter. We will be back at 4pm to pick you both up. There are two families up north willing to take each of you in immediately,"

"But-"

"I'm sorry kid but that's the way it has to be,"

I wanted to cry as he drove away. Even through my suddenly blurry vision I could see the wolf out of the corner running away.

I completely broke down right then and there.

 **Please Review**


	8. Moving

**Chapter 8: Moving**

 **Nessie's POV**

"We could just run away," Riley suggested in a tone of voice that told me she was dead serious.

I shook my head. "No that's not an option,"

"Why not?" she asked. "At least we would be able to stay together,"

I sighed. "Where would we go? How would we be able to take care of ourselves if we're always on the run?" I sighed. "We've barely been able to take care of ourselves in our current situation as it is. It would be just ten times worse if we ran away. Sorry but no that's not an option,"

"I don't want us to be separated," she replied sadly.

"I know," My own voice was begging to crack as I choked back a sob. "I don't either but what choice do we have? It doesn't sound like any of these families are going to take us both in. He specifically said there were two families up north willing to take each of us in. Doesn't sound like they're willing to take us both in. Hopefully we're close enough that at least we will still be able to visit each other,"

"Yeah hopefully," she answered although her voice lacked confidence.

Most of the day was spent silently packing our clothes, books, movies, and a bunch of old mementos from our parents. Dividing up our parents stuff was probably the hardest part of the whole thing. Figuring out who should keep what was more easily said than done.

Bandit seemed to pick up on our somber mood as well. He kept pacing the whole house and whining. Something he never did unless he was upset about something. Neither my sister or I wanted to address the other topic that was on our minds either. What would happen to our beloved dog? We couldn't bring him with us sadly. Social services was most likely just going to call animal control to come get him and he'd probably end up in a shelter. Where he would most likely get euthanized if he didn't get adopted.

I sighed and practically collapsed on my bed at one point. I hadn't been feeling well when I woke up and now adding in all of these emotions and everything that we would be facing at when 4pm came around had left me feeling a million times worse. Why did this have to happen to us? Why couldn't we remain undiscovered for just a few more years anyway? What was going to happen to my little sister? What was going to happen to my dog? What was going to happen to me? The uncertainty of everything scared me. It left an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Once I saw that the clock read 3:30 my heart skipped several beats. Why is that time always slowed down when something you're looking forward to was about to happen but when something you're dreading is about to occur time suddenly speeds up?

I swear I felt my heart actually stop when I heard the doorbell ring. I could hear my sister's sniffles in her room. Even though I knew who was going to be at the door that didn't stop my heart from sinking a little when I saw Mr. Watson again.

"I suppose it's time," I was fighting hard to keep it together when in reality I felt like I was going to break down and start crying at any moment.

"Actually Renesmee there has been a slight change in plans,"

"Huh?" Did he really say what I think he just said or was I just that close to losing my mind all together?

"It seems that there is a family here in this town that willing to take both of you in immediately,"

"Excuse me?" I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing.

"I got a phone call from my supervisor a little over an hour ago informing me of the situation. This is quite an unusual turn of events but we've been informed by the head of our department that he was contacted directly by the family in question. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are happy and willing to take you both in tonight and since they already have six other foster kids I guess what's two more at this point?"

I was surprised I didn't pass out and die of shock right then and there. This was definitely not what I had been expecting at all! I was so frozen in shock that the social worker waved his hand in front of my face just to get some sort of response out of me.

Even Riley was dumbstruck by the news and it took a lot to shut that girl up! We were even more shocked when we were informed that we could bring Bandit with us as well. When we got in the car we remained silent the whole time. Personally I was not going to believe it until I saw it for myself. When we pulled up to their mansion like house is when it all hit at once. This was really happening. I wasn't going up north. I wasn't going to be separated from Riley or Bandit. We were all going to move into the Cullens. But why would they go out of their way to take us in when they barely even knew us?

As soon as they saw us they welcomed us with open arms. Bella seemed the most eager and happy out of everyone to welcome us and that was saying a lot considering how they all seemed overly happy and excited. I did notice that there was two people absent. Edward and Alice. I wondered where they were and why they weren't here eagerly awaiting our arrival like the rest of their family.

The exchange between Carlisle, Esme, and Mr. Watson was brief. He just had them sign some papers saying that we were officially in their custody now.

"Welcome to the family!" Bella shouted eagerly as she nearly crushed me to death.

"What just happened?" I asked, still in shock.

"We heard about what happened and stepped in. This way you two remain together and you will now have someone to look after you both. So as a family we decided to take you girls in," Carlisle explained even though that still didn't explain my biggest question which was how they found out what was happening in the first place.

"Well, um, thank you. That was very generous of you to take us all in like that,"

"It was our pleasure girls," Esme added as if it were no big deal when it was in fact a big deal.

"When we found out about what was happening we couldn't just stand by and do nothing," Carlisle said. "and we're more than happy to have you girls here living with us. We do have a few spare rooms and you're free to use whatever rooms you want,"

This felt too good to be real. Way to good to be real. It felt like a dream, a good dream, that I would eventually wake up from on. Yeah, that was probably it. I had fallen asleep at some point in the day and was going to wake up at any moment now.

"There are a few rules that we need to discuss first,"

I sighed. Rules. The best part of living alone was not having any rules whatsoever.

"Whenever you want to go out you must ask our permission first and tell us where you will be. You will have a curfew which we will decide on later. And, under no circumstances, are you allowed to buy or consume alcohol. I mention this because Esme informed me that you attempted to buy beer at the store yesterday, is this true?"

"Oh fuck," I whispered.

"And no cursing either," Carlisle added sternly.

Great no cursing or alcohol? Considering that I cursed and drank frequently that was going to be a problem. Alcohol was one of the few pleasures I had left in life. Oh well I was just going to have to be sneaky whenever I wanted it I guess.

Wait how did he hear me cursing? I was sure I muttered the curse word under my breath. It shouldn't have been possible for him to hear it. That was strange.

Well living with the Cullens was definitely going to be interesting to say the least.

 **Please Review**


	9. Bella

**Chapter 9: Bella**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Come with me," Bella said very eagerly. "You and I will be sharing a room,"

"Wow I've never seen someone so excited to give up their privacy and share their room with someone," I commented. Seriously she was way too hyper and excited about all of this.

"Well I'm different," she said so matter of factly.

"Wait what about my sister?"

"She'll be with Rosalie. Sorry we don't have anymore rooms available for you two,"

"You're awfully happy about this aren't you?" I asked. "About having a roommate I mean? Why?"

"Maybe its just because your my roommate,"

"Why does it matter that I'm your-"

"Because your my dau-never mind that's not important,"

She was rambling now and I got the feeling that she was hiding something from me. Changing sentences like that? A sure definite sign that she was hiding something.

"What were you going to say?"

She looked worried. "What no-nothing,"

I raised my eyebrows. "Really because it sounded like you changed your sentence mid-sentence,"

"No I didn't,"

"Bella I'm not stupid you know,"

"Nessie please just drop it," she begged. "It was nothing,"

"Okay," I said. I would do what she said even though I knew that I was right.

She led me to her room. The first thing I noticed was that there was only one bed.

"Bella I can't sleep in your bed-"

"Why not?" She asked, sounding hurt.

"It doesn't feel right forcing you to share your own bed like that," I admitted.

"Nessie you aren't forcing me to do anything. I'm willingly sharing my bed with you. Don't worry about that I don't mind one bit,"

"You sure?" I asked, unsure.

"I'm positive," she said. "Now let's unpack,"

"I got it from here thanks,"

"But I want to help you," she said.

I took a deep breath. Just because I was sick it didn't mean that I needed help with every single little thing.

"Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I always need help with every little thing," I snapped.

Bella looked worried now. I felt bad I didn't mean to upset her or anything.

"I'm sorry Nessie I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Bella. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry. I just hate when people pity me all the time,"

"It's okay Nessie. I wasn't pitying you or anything I just wanted to help,"

I sighed. Now I really really felt bad.

"Actually maybe I could use some help figuring out where to put all of my stuff. Mainly my clothes,"

I opened one of my bags and started unpacking all of my clothes with Bella. I realized something was wrong when she suddenly froze with one of my favorite tops in her hands.

She looked angry. Beyond angry even. Her hands shook so badly that I was afraid she'd rip my top on accident.

"What's wrong?"

"Vampire Pixie," she said through gritted teeth. Now I was really confused. She was angry at type of clothes I wear?

"Excuse me?"

"You wear her line of clothing?"

"Um yes I don't understand why you're upset. Most of my clothes comes from Vampire Pixie's line of clothing. I love her clothes it's the best out there!"

"I never want to see you wearing her clothes again!"

"Excuse me I really don't know what my clothing choices have ever done to you but who are you to tell me what I can and cannot wear? Not to mention the fact that I'd be getting rid of like 95% of my clothes just to please you. Which I'm not doing by the way,"

I could tell she was getting angrier by the second and I really didn't understand why at all. How could clothes cause her so much anger so suddenly?

Just as she was about to say something I heard Esme call is down for dinner. Thank God as I really didn't feel like arguing with Bella over what I chose to wear.

God this family is getting weirder by the second!

 **Please Review**


End file.
